


Everything He Needed

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, No Aftercare, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Violent Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: Working late one night Stone decides to check in on the doctor and finds something... unexpected.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	Everything He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been in Stobotnik hell ever since the movie came out but have struggled with writing anything until now so... Here ya go! If you like it make sure to leave a kudos and comment. Also this was written on my phone and unbetad so sorry for any mistakes/crappy formatting

It was a late night in the lab for Dr. Robotnik and Agent Stone. Days spent tracking Sonic quickly spilled into nights, into weeks, and by now it had been a month. Often times the two would spend the entire night working, or at least Robotnik would work and Stone would be there to tend to his needs. Getting him lattes and various tools and snacks the doctor would need through out the night.  
Some nights Stone would come check on the doctor and find him passed out at his desk, some program open on his computer or some metal and wiring strewn about the desk. Those nights Stone would clear up his workspace and grab a blanket to throw around his shoulders. The doctor never mentioned it when he woke up so Stone had to imagine Robotnik didn't mind.  
Aban thought tonight would be one of those nights, things had gone rather quiet from the hallway. The door was closed which wasn't _too_ unusual but it was still a bit different than the norm. Not wanting to disturb Robotnik, whether awake or not, Aban slowly opened the door and peaked inside. Immediately a bright blush rose on his cheeks and he was bombarded with the thought of closing the door, but something kept him there. Kept him watching.  
The lights were off but a strong glow from the computer screens lit up enough for Stone to see, watch as his boss jerked off. The modest part of Aban screamed at him to close the door, to forget he had seen it and leave Robotnik to his... business. But the curious part; the part of Stone that acknowledged the feelings he had for his superior, caused him to stay rooted to the spot as faint grunts and groans managed to make their way to his ears.  
His brain screamed at him to stop being a pervert but it was drowned out as he felt a distinct heat growing in his crotch, felt his dick growing hard against his pants.  
Any reasonable person would close the door and deal with it privately, but not Stone, oh no not Stone. Stone cast a quick glance down the hallway to assure no one was there, who would be this late at night, and slowly brought his hand down to the front of his black dress pants. He held back a moan as he palmed himself through his pants, relishing in the slight friction it brought.  
Hesitantly Aban undid his button and fly and slipped his cock out, wincing slightly as it hit the cold air in the room. He had no idea how long Robotnik had been going for but he had to assume if he didn't want to be caught he couldn't afford time for foreplay. Aban brought his palm up to his mouth and spat in it before running it down the length of his dick.  
"A-ah," he moaned quietly, finding a rhythm as he ran his fist up and down his length. There was a particularly loud moan from the doctor and Stone had trouble keeping quiet, placing his free hand over his mouth as he fought back from joining in with Robotnik's cries.  
The doctor seemed to be speeding up at this point, most likely reaching his climax. Stone felt he was close but started panicking he wouldn't finish before being found out. Somehow the idea of Robotnik finding him sent a wave of arousal through him and he held back another moan. Things seemed to get quiet for a moment and Stone worried Robotnik would hear him but then his ears caught something that made his heat flip.  
"S-Stone," came moaned from Robotniks lips and it nearly sent Aban over the edge. He felt his dick twitch in interest at the word and the realization the doctor was getting off to _him_ , "A-Aban," he felt his legs almost buckle when he heard Robotnik say his first name, "I-I wanna fuck you so bad Aban." Robotnik grunted out and it sent Stone over the edge, he saw stars as he came and he had to put all his focus into not falling over. He couldn't tell if Robotnik had finished but by the time he came back to his senses the room was quiet. Stone panicked as his dick started to go soft. If he closed the door Robotnik would hear it, if he left it open Robotnik would know he had seen, and Stone had left a mess on the wall when he came. As he tried to figure out what to do a sound jostled him from his thoughts.  
"Agent Stone," Robotnik called out. Aban froze, unsure if the doctor had noticed him or if it was post orgasm muttering, "come here." Those words hit Stone like a truck. Robotnik had noticed him... maybe if he was lucky he could play it off that he merely watched and didn't indulge himself? Quickly shoving himself back into his pants and discretely doing up his fly Aban made his way into the room.  
"Y-yes sir?" Stone croaked out, all too aware of how rough his voice sounded.  
"We're you planning on announcing yourself or did you think you could just sneak off like some little pervert?" Stone couldn't see it but he could tell by the tone of voice that Robotnik was smiling. Why, he didn't know, but he had worked with the doctor long enough to tell.  
"I-I don't know what you mean doctor." Stone felt that somehow the doctor knew he was there the whole time but on the small chance he could get away with his pride intact he tried act normal.  
"Don't," Robotnik stood from his chair and whipped around to face Aban, grabbing his jaw in a tight grip that Stone worried would leave bruises, "play dumb with me agent. You really think you can fool me? I _know_ you were there, I know you got yourself off thinking I was unaware. You are quite a disgusting specimen Agent Stone..." Robotnik's eyes bore into Stone's, unreadable and yet Stone couldn't help but feel the air of disgust and anger flowing from the doctor, "I think an act as crude as this deserves a punishment, don't you Stone?" Stone mentally kicked himself at the twitch his dick felt at the doctor's words.  
"D-doctor I don't-"  
"C'mon Stone... I know you want it. And I would _love_ to give it to you." Robotnik's hand squeezed tighter on Stone's jaw and Stone fought the urge to reach up and pry off the fingers, somehow knowing it would just make things worse.  
"What... What are you going to do to me?" Stone would be lying if he said he wasn't excited but he was also terrified. The doctor was capable of so many things and that fact alone would cause anyone in their right mind to run screaming, but not Stone. Stone was definitely not in his right mind.  
"Mm, I was thinking maybe I can fuck you over this table while you scream my name so hard your voice goes raw," Aban was immediately hard again, even though he had came not that long ago, hearing those words were like his deepest fantasies come to life, "what do you say Agent? Need some discipline?" Stone immediately answered.  
"Please." Maybe he was just scared to say no... or maybe he was eager to see what it would be.  
"Please, what? I want you to say it."  
"Please... fuck me over this table so I can scream your name until my voice is raw." Stone was surprised when he managed to look Robotnik in the eye, stood unwaveringly as he asked to be fucked senseless by his boss.  
"Good," Robotnik purred, letting go of Stone's face finally. It hurt so bad and Stone knew there would be bruises there tomorrow, "now be a good boy and get yourself undressed." Robotnik demanded. Not wanting to disappoint Aban immediately set to work undressing, some small part of his brain noticing Robotnik made no move to follow but that was the least of his worries. Once he stood with his clothes in a heap in the floor and his member at full attention he felt a little shamed, switching his weight from foot to foot as Robotnik raked his gaze over Stone. Aban tried to keep his gaze anywhere but Robotnik but the doctor grabbed his chin and turned it so they were looking deep into each other's eyes. Stone stood mesmerized, Robotnik's dark brown eyes somehow almost black as they grew dark with lust. The doctor reached for something on the table but Aban didn't pay it any mind until he felt something sliding over his dick, it sat firmly around the base of his penis and seemed to vibrate softly.  
"S-sir?" Stone asked, attempting to look down but Robotnik kept a firm grip on his chin.  
"I said this would be discipline Stone, it's simply to make sure you don't cum without my permission," Aban simply nodded, the slight vibration around his dick a strange feeling to be sure but not unwelcome, "now I want you to turn around and bend over the table." Stone did as was told and braced himself, hearing as Robotnik removed his belt and slid his pants off. There was a few moments of silence and Aban was about to open his mouth to ask something but he closed it again when he felt the doctors cock poking at his ass. He was ready for it to hurt, he'd expect nothing less from the doctor and being disciplined, no warming up and no lube.  
Of course Stone wasn't a virgin and he regularly fucked himself with one of his toys at home, always imagining it was Robotnik, but he had never really thought it would go like this. He whimpered a bit as the doctor slid the tip in and then without warning Robotnik slid into the hilt and Stone was screaming. It hurt so bad but it felt so _good_ and he wasn't sure if he wanted Robotnik to stop or start moving again so he said nothing.  
He was 95% sure he was bleeding and he knew full well sitting down would be hell for a week or two. Slowly Robotnik moved back out so that only the head of his cock was in, Aban focusing solely on his breathing as he felt tears start to well in his eyes. He braced himself and then again the doctor slid in fully. This time the sound that came out of Stone was a half scream and a half moan as the tears in his eyes started sliding down his cheeks. He knew if he asked the doctor would stop, would leave and everything would go back to how it had been that morning. But Stone didn't want that. He let out a choked off sob as Robotnik slid back out, it got somehow less and more painful as time went on.  
"You've gotten awfully quiet Stone, didn't I say I wanted to hear you scream?" As he said this the doctor started to slide in and out with some semblance of rhythm, in and out in and out.  
"Y-yes sir." Stone whimpered, more tears going from his cheek to the desk below him.  
"Feel free to call me whatever you want, no need to stay so _formal_ Aban. Just know that I'm going to bring every sound out of you like the pretty little song bird you are." Stone moaned at that, well and truly, the idea of being utterly wrecked by his boss was a lot hotter than it should be.  
"Okay Robotnik." Stone groaned, feeling his dick twitch as the pain started to subside and the pleasure over shadowed the other feelings. The force of Robotnik's thrusts had Aban moving back and forth over the desk, the only sounds in the office the slapping of Robotniks thighs against Stone's ass and Aban's pants and grunts.  
"You're such a dirty slut Stone, so ready for your superior to reprimand you. A needy little bitch." Robotnik growled in Aban's ear, leaning over him and letting his hands trail over Stone's chest, Aban was a bit shocked to find that the doctors gloves were still on but he didn't have much time to process it before Robotnik found his nipples and pinched. Hard. Stone let out a long moan at the fleeing, his dick twitching at the pain.  
"F-fuck, Robotnik," Aban moaned, feeling already close to his second orgasm but knowing he wouldn't be able to with the cockring like device the doctor had put on him.  
"That feel good? I'm sure it would for such a dirty bitch. Do you play with yourself often?"  
"Y-yes sir." Aban panted, thinking of all the nights he spent up imagining a scenario like this.  
"I know you fucked yourself thinking of me. I'm sure it doesn't live up to the real thing does it?"  
"N-no Robotnik," Stone's ass felt raw as Robotnik started speeding up, most likely also getting close.  
Without warning one of Robotnik's hands slipped from pinching his nipples to wrap around his dick, the feeling of it was weird around his skin but the stimulation felt so good he didn't have room to complain. His dick was leaking pre-cum so much that the doctor spread it over his dick as lube. "a-ah, fuck, holy fuck, R-Robotnik. I-I'm close." Stone whined, panting as his mind started to go fuzzy from all the stimulation.  
"You don't cum until I say you can Stone, now be a good boy and let me hear you." Stone's mind was going numb, the only thing left he could focus on was making noises. Moans, grunts, pants and groans mixed in with mewls and whimpers as more tears started to fall from his eyes. It all just felt so _fucking good_.  
"Fuck Aban, you're so fucking good, you fucking pervert. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist joining me, knew you would pleasure yourself thinking I didn't know you were there." Robotnik grunted and Stone was reduced to making mindless noises of pleasure, a symphony of 'fuck' and 'yes' and ' _more_ '. Just as Stone felt he wouldn't be able to take anymore he felt Robotnik pull out, he whined at the loss but quickly cut himself off with a moan as the doctor cursed and he felt warm streaks landing on his back.  
Aban waited as Robotnik came down from his high, stood shakily as his dick leaked and hurt from how hard it was.  
"Turn around," Robotnik ordered, eagerly Stone turned around to face his boss. He stood wordlessly as Robotnik took the ring off his cock, it felt like he was so on the edge that any touch would send him over. Aban watched with rapt attention as Robotnik wrapped a hand around his dick and started to slowly jerk him off. It only took a few seconds and Stone was coming harder than he ever had, his knees almost buckling and he grabbed onto Robotnik for support. It shook through his entire body and left him screaming.  
"F-fuck! I-Ivo!" It was so loud it grated his vocal cords and he was worried he had torn something in his throat. When the world stared coming back to him he realized the doctor was supporting his full weight, he tried to stand on his own but found himself wobbly. Silently the doctor hoisted him into the desk, anything that was on it was already thrown aside from their sex. Stone noticed that the doctor observed him with concerned eyes until he was sure Stone was okay. A gloved hand covered in Stone's cum was brought up to his face.  
"Lick." Robotnik commanded, Stone obliged. Cleaning his seed from the glove with a keen tongue. Once it was majorly cleaned Robotnik drew back his hand and the two were left staring at each other.  
"Th-thank you doctor." Aban said in a hoarse voice, the screaming having done a number on his vocal cords.  
"You're welcome Aban, you were... acceptable." Stone knew that was most likely all he would get out of the doctor. But he was happy with that. It was all he needed.


End file.
